


Please don't have somebody waiting on you...

by cozypancakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blowjobs, Galra Keith (Voltron), Humor, Light Sex Scene, M/M, Minor Angst, Pre Season 7, Romance, Shiro and Keith met when he was a prisoner, especially season 6, everything else is roughly as it happened in canon, minor appearances by the rest of the paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: Keith had heard Shiro say Adam's name twice since they've met. Keith had managed to push off his insecurities about who Adam could be for a long time. But now that they are heading to Earth, Keith needs to know who Adam was (or is) to Shiro.





	Please don't have somebody waiting on you...

_ It was their third round in two vargas. They were both more subdued than usual. Keith couldn't find it in himself to complain about the slower pace when his muscles were already tired from holding himself up. The Champion's hands were steady at his waist, his thrusts deep and hard with each lazy roll of his hips. Keith would complain if the Champion wasn't hitting that perfect spot with every. Single. Thrust.  _

_ It was a lazy, hard fuck and Keith felt himself lose sense of time with the continuous wave of pleasure. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to finish with this. The Champion seemed to agree with him. He placed one of his hands next to Keith’s head and bent over so Keith was completely covered by him.  _

_ The soft gasps and grunts increased in volume as the Champion increased his pace.  _

_ Keith's mind was completely turned off. All he cared about was the pleasure and the feel of the Champion's burning skin on his back. They'd had sex enough times for Keith to be aware that the Champion was nearing his end. His pace became erratic and his breathing was quicker. Keith was not caught by surprise when he felt the Champion pulse inside of him several times as he finished. What caught Keith off guard was the name the Champion breathed out.  _

_ “Adam.”  _

_ Keith's body went rigid. The intense pleasure he’d been feeling a second ago turned to rage. He was furious. Did the Champion need to think of someone else to be able to cum? Was Keith not enough?  _

_ The Champion let himself fall on top off Keith, crushing him to the ground. Keith shoved the Champion as roughly as he could manage. By the time Keith was fully dressed, the Champion was out cold, unaware that he had said anything at all. _

* * *

 

_ Keith should have left ten doboshes ago. The guard change wouldn't happen for another varga. So Keith was stuck in the cell with the sleeping Earthling until then. The rough wall was uncomfortable against Keith's back and the cot the Champion had in his cell was barely a barrier between them and the ground. The whole cell was freezing cold; the only warmth Keith could feel was from the Champions back that was pressed against his bare thigh. He should go back to his own quarters where he had a proper bed and smooth walls.  _

_ The Earthling shifted in his sleep, slightly rubbing against Keith's thigh.  _

_ Maybe Keith would wake up the Champion and miss the next guard change too.  _

_ Keith was seriously contemplating this when the Champion began to mumble something. Another nightmare? More reason to wake him, Keith thought. The Champion shifted in his sleep again, his lips moving. Keith leaned in slightly to listen.  _

_ "Mmm...ugh...Adam," the Champion mumbled. Keith stilled upon hearing that name.  _

_ Keith was out of the cell in less than two doboshes, guard change be damned.  _

* * *

Keith refocused his eyes on the expanse of space ahead of him. The comms were quiet for once, so Keith had been lost in thought for longer than he would have liked. He gripped the handlebars of the Black Lion a little harder, trying to ground himself in the moment.

Everything since they had decided to head to Earth, something had been nagging at the back of his mind. There was an uneasiness about the destination that had been unsettling him for days. Now he knew what it was. 

Adam.

Keith figured it was someone important to Shiro. He was probably Shiro's mate back on Earth. Why else would Shiro have moaned his name? Keith knew bits about Shiro's life back on Earth. And Keith had paid close attention to see if there was ever a mention of this Adam or anyone else. There never was. After Shiro joined the Paladins, Keith never heard the name again. 

Yet it always lingered in the back of his mind. Now it was all he could think about. 

_ "I love you."  _

Keith had said that in the middle of the battle. He wasn't sure if Shiro remembered, but would that even matter now? When they got to Earth, all the Paladins would be with their families. And Shiro would find his mate. And Keith will be nothing more than an afterthought. 

He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Keith." Shiro's voice was gentle and warm and Keith would miss it. 

"Is everything alright?" 

Keith refused to look up at him. Should he even mention this? Why not just enjoy the time he had with Shiro before he was reminded of the better options he had? Keith barely got him back; he wasn't ready to let go of him yet. 

Though Shiro seemed to have another idea in mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith watched as Shiro turned off the comms link to the other pilots. And of course this had to be the time that Shiro was his only passenger. Shiro moved to lean against the console on Keith's left side. His hand reached out to rub the knuckles on Keith’s left hand. "You've been pretty quiet the last few days."

"I'm always quiet," Keith replied, eyes straight ahead.

"More so than usual," Shiro said. "Anything you want to talk about?" 

_ Yes. We're about to go back to Earth. Are you going to leave me for your old mate? Did everything these past few years mean nothing? What do I mean to you?   _

"You know you can talk to me...right?" Shiro asked. His voice was small. Keith wasn't used to hearing Shiro sound so unsure of himself. It meant the end of his resolve. 

"I know that," Keith responded. As he'd learned in the time warp, there was only one way Keith knew to face his insecurities: head on. "It's the trip to Earth." 

"You think we shouldn't go?"

"No," Keith responded. "Earth is the only place we'll be able to rebuild the Castle of Lions. We need to go and regroup." 

"So..." Shiro prompted. 

Keith steeled himself. Shiro could walk away from him right now. But Keith couldn't wait a year and a half to know what reaching Earth would mean for them. 

"Who's Adam?"

Keith felt Shiro's fingers freeze on top of his hand. His body had gone completely rigid. Well, there went any hope that Shiro had forgotten about any Adam after his actual death experience. 

"How...How do you...where did you hear that name?" Shiro asked. There was a strain to his voice that Keith had become familiar with during Shiro's time as a prisoner. "Did Lance or one of the others tell you about him?" 

"No," Keith responded. "You've said it before. Once in your sleep...and once when you came." Keith glanced over at Shiro for his reaction. Keith wasn't expecting the look of horror on his face.

"When did I-" Shiro cut himself off, seemingly unable to continue. 

Keith wanted to say it was fine, that it didn't bother him. Sometimes people said weird things in the middle of sex. He wanted Shiro to not think that this hurt him. But it did. Keith had already opened his big mouth so he might as well dig his hole a little deeper. 

"It was when you were still a prisoner. Both times," Keith told him. 

Shiro nodded his head. Keith looked back out at the stars in front of them. There seemed to be some debris up ahead, but nothing that would cause them any trouble. Keith almost wished they could be flying through an asteroid field, just so he'd have something to focus while he waited for Shiro to think. 

"Adam was my boyfriend, back on Earth," Shiro said. His hand was still on top of Keith's, but there wasn't much reassurance for Keith to find there. "We'd been together for three years when I was chosen for the Kerberos mission. He didn't want me to go. He said if I left, he wouldn't be there when I got back." 

There was a sadness in Shiro's voice that managed to unsettle Keith. Shiro missed Adam. 

"But you left," Keith said. 

"Yeah, I did," Shiro replied. His thumb started to move across Keith's knuckles again. "And then I met you." Keith looked at Shiro. He had a small smile on his face. 

"You miss him?" It was a half statement, half question. 

Shiro let out a deep sigh, shifting on the console. "Honestly, I hadn't thought about Adam in a long time. My life on Earth seems like someone else's life nowadays. I thought about him when Commander Holt was heading back to Earth." Quiznak, why did Keith have to go and open his mouth? He wasn't sure he wanted to endure the ache in his chest. "But that made me realize how long it had been since I thought about Adam or any of my colleagues back on Earth. Everyone else has families to return to. I was an orphan. Adam was one of the few people I was connected to back on Earth. He was my first love. The first person I was ever serious about." 

"I don't need to hear this," Keith finally bit out. 

"I want to tell you," Shiro said. He gripped Keith's hand and leaned forward a little. "I have fond memories of Adam. We had our problems, which is part of the reason why I decided to go on the mission. I didn't even try to change Adam's mind. The fact that he gave me an ultimatum at all made me realize we couldn't keep going how we were. 

"Keith, I'm not the same person that left Earth. Literally. I have a whole new body," Shiro joked. The corners of Keith's mouth turned up the tiniest bit at Shiro's joke, but Keith knew Shiro noticed it. "Even if you weren't in the picture, I wouldn't be going back to Earth for Adam. We didn't click then and we certainly wouldn't click now. You have nothing to worry about with Adam. You're the only one I want to be with." Shiro's hand moved up to Keith's face, his knuckles brushing against Keith's cheek. 

Keith nuzzled against Shiro’s hand. “Okay,” Keith said. There really wasn’t much more he could managed to say. 

“By the way,” Shiro said, “I love you too.”

Keith’s whole body jerked at the statement, causing the controls to be yanked back. Before Keith could reply to that statement, the Black Lion collided with something on their left. Keith slid in his seat, yet Shiro toppled to his knees and was holding himself up on Keith’s thigh. 

“What the quiznak?” Keith grumbled. He steadied Black again, before the comms blew up and he was faced with the other four paladins. 

“Did you just crash into a meteor  _ on purpose _ ?” 

“Are you guys okay?” 

“What happened?” 

Keith took a deep breath to keep from yelling at everyone. Shiro began to push himself up from the crouched position he was on the floor, coming up right in between Keith’s thighs. Keith was distracted by Shiro’s beautiful face before everyone else seemed to notice the compromising position. 

“Oh my god!”

“Were you guys-ew!”

“You crashed because you were getting a blowjob?” 

_ “Pidge!”  _ Everyone screamed. 

“What? Can I not say blowjob?” Pidge retorted. 

“No!” Lance and Hunk yelled. 

“That’s not-” Keith began to say before everyone turned back to him. 

“It’s your fault! We always have to walk in on you two!” Lance said. “What do you guys have against a bed?”

“It gets boring after a while,” Keith said, unable to resist taunting Lance. Shiro gave an indignant yelp below him. Keith smirked down at him and was met with a half-hearted pout. Damn, he’d missed him so much. 

“Ugh! That’s it, I’m out,” Lance said. 

“You two are hopeless,” Pidge added. And with that, the Paladins cut off their video feed. 

A bite on his inner thigh drew Keith’s attention downward again. 

“So, I bore you?”

“That’s not what I said,” Keith argued. 

“Still.” Shiro said. He began to reposition himself in between Keith’s thighs. “Lance gave me a pretty good idea.” Shiro ran his hand up Keith’s thigh, tightening his hold once his thumb reached the top of his inner thigh. He began to rub circles into that spot while he kissed and bit his way up Keith’s other thigh. 

If it hadn’t been over two years since Keith had last been touched like this, then maybe Keith would have been embarrassed at how hard he already was. But Keith couldn’t care less that his hips were already grinding into the air, trying to create as much friction as possible. 

“Wouldn’t you rather...wait until tonight?” Keith asked. “I’m not gonna last long.” In response, Shiro began mouthing at his balls, slowly moving his way further up Keith’s hardened member. “Fuck, Shiro,” Keith panted. If there was anymore debris up ahead, Keith would not be able to navigate around it. All he was thinking about was the feeling of Shiro’s hand creeping into his suit to pull out his dick. He vaguely wondered why it had taken them this long to touch each other like this. Something about Shiro being weak after coming back from the dead. And lack of privacy, of course. 

“Fuck!” Keith moaned. Shiro’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. There was no way Keith would last more than a minute. “Shiro, seriously, I’m going to cum so quickly.” Keith wanted nothing more than to take his hands off the controls and push Shiro’s head down on his dick. Luckily, Shiro took mercy on him and began to take more and more of Keith’s dick into his mouth. Miraculously, Keith refrained from thrusting into Shiro’s deliciously warm mouth. They were both out of practice, afterall. Keith didn’t want to hurt Shiro. Not yet anyway. 

Keith came before Shiro was able to take all of Keith in his mouth. It was still the most amazing feeling, especially when Shiro moaned around his cock. Instead of basking in his afterglow, Keith forced himself to bring the Black Lion in formation. Considering how no one had bothered interrupting them again, Keith was fairly certain everyone knew what they were up to. 

Shiro licked the last of his cum from his dick. Keith twitched in his hand. If Shiro kept touching him, he’d be rock hard again in an instant. Shiro seemed to notice that too. With one last peck, Shiro carefully put Keith back into his armor. Keith finally did move his hand from the controls to help Shiro stand up. 

“You okay?” Keith asked. 

“Never better,” Shiro said. He leaned in to kiss Keith’s cheek and chuckled at the blush that overcame Keith. Shiro laughed and said, “I love you.” 

Keith jumped at the words again. He quickly moved Black back into their original position. “Are you going to say that all the time now?” Keith grumbled, his cheeks warm.

“Of course I am,” Shiro replied cheerfully. It was the first time he’d smiled so much since they’d started the trip. Shiro settled himself on the console again, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what we should do when we get back to Earth.” 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked. “We’ll be busy.” 

“I know,” Shiro said. “But it’s nice to daydream. In a perfect world, I’d take you to the beach. We could take a vacation to Japan; I’ve never been there so it would be something new for both of us.The amusement park may be fun. Hell, we could take Black and picnic on the moon.” 

“You want to picnic on the moon?” Keith said, a little unimpressed. 

“Hey! That’s a pretty big deal for an Earthling,” Shiro argued. 

Keith enjoyed Shiro’s playful tone. He leaned back in the chair, his orgasm making him feel more relaxed than he had in a long time. “What else did you have in mind?” he asked. The way Shiro’s eyes shone with excitement made Keith’s heart clench in the best way possible. 

Hearing Shiro talk about everything he’d want to do back on Earth made Keith more eager to finally reach Shiro’s home planet. But he’d still be stopping their travels earlier than necessary that day to make the most of their “night cycle”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated.


End file.
